1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox to which bit receiving units are pivotably connected, the bit receiving units are positioned when they are pivoted upright.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional toolbox generally includes multiple notches and bits or small hand tools are received in the notches. However, the bits and hand tools randomly moves in the toolbox when carrying the box from one place to another. The users have to take time to choose the desired ones.
Some toolboxes are equipped with bit receiving units which provides proper shapes of holes for positioning the bits and the hand tools. The receiving units can be pivoted for convenience of pick-up for the users. Nevertheless, the bit receiving units are simply connected to the toolbox by a pivot, and the bit receiving units are not well secured and can be pivoted when the toolbox moves. The bits and hand tools drop from the bit receiving units when the bit receiving units pivot.
The present invention intends to provide a toolbox and a bit receiving unit, wherein the receiving unit for receiving bits and hand tools is positioned when it is pivoted upright in the toolbox.